


The Arrangement

by InsaneBlueGenius



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, F/M, Kristoff is a Sweetheart, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Men feeling entitled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneBlueGenius/pseuds/InsaneBlueGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have settled down in Arendelle after Queen Elsa managed to get her powers under control, She is trying to adjust both to ruling and having the gates open. It's huge, it's insane, and she cannot believe what people expect of her. There are men looking to marry her... or maybe Anna. They try to come up with a plan to make sure everyone gets their happy ending, but will it work with their newest guest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> So right after I finished my other Kristoff/Jack fic this idea sprung into my head and I felt the need for a story where Anna and Elsa got some attention too.. so here you go.
> 
> Potentially spoilery notes at the end.

The gates of Arendelle are open and it takes some getting used to. Elsa finds that she is not very good around people because she’s so used to keeping everyone away from her. So she sits quietly and tries her best to listen to what everyone has to say. She tries to remember everything her parents taught her about ruling, she remember that they were well-liked and that she always thought that they did a good job.

So she smiles at people and talks a little and does her best to be fair. She still feels strange talking to adults when she feels like she’s still a child herself, so when she needs a break she goes into the main courtyard of the city and plays with the children. Olaf is always with her there, he can’t resist the children, and while the adults find him very strange the children all adore him.  
That’s just how it is for the first year, she gets used to being on the throne, gets used to not hiding, gets used to being around Anna again now that she knows everything.

Anna… Elsa can’t believe how much her baby sister has grown up. The people seem to adore her even as they find her strange. She’s always running off and getting herself into the strangest situations. At least now she has people looking out for her. Half the time Kristoff is with her, people seem to think of him as even stranger than Anna, but Elsa likes him. She likes watching his face when she creates because he reacts with even more fascination than the children do. When she makes a small house in the castle’s private courtyard where everything in it works perfectly she finds him in it moving all of the doors and windows and testing out the furniture. He grins at her and tells her over dinner that she’s amazing and that he can still hardly believe what she can do with ice months later. Anna’s grinning agreement of “I always knew you were amazing.” warms her inside and out.

\---

The seasons change and with the calmer seas trade opens up again. That’s when life gets even stranger, because along with the trade ships come the noble men. There are men old enough to be her father and men who are barely older than she is, all noble and all… trying to talk to her. Anna is by her side almost every time it happens and seems just as lost as she. It’s not until one of her advisors pulls her aside and explains that the men are trying to court her that she finally understands.

They want to marry her.

They don’t even know her and they want to marry her.

Well, she’s not going to have any of that. She’s seen what men try to do with marriage, she almost killed her sister because of a man who was trying to marry up.

She’s still getting used to just having friends and ruling a kingdom, she doesn’t have time for romance and getting to know new people.

With all these reasons in mind, she makes sure she’s never alone, she stays polite and smiles at them and sends them on her way.

It’s getting into summer and there are still men coming along with the trade ships that are obviously suitors. Second and third and sometimes fourth sons who are looking for opportunity outside of their own kingdoms. Some of them are nice enough, polite, they seem to finally understand that they’re not going to get anywhere with the Queen. There was even a young prince from a king’s second marriage that seems to have happily settled out on the Kirk farm. She really can’t find fault with that sort of situation, everyone has a right to seek happiness.  
It’s not until she sees Prince Sebastian trying to corner Anna that she realizes that some of them have simply change their goals. Prince Sebastian is a seventh son and it’s rumored that he does terrible things for his Uncle Moriarty who heads his father’s militia, she doesn’t want her sister anywhere near that. Anna looks like she doesn’t like the direction of the conversation and all and Elsa finds herself interrupting and walking away with her sister.

That night, Anna climbs in bed with her for the first time since they were children, obviously worried about all these opportunistic men in the kingdom. “Elsa what are we going to do? I don’t want to rush into a marriage. I learned how terrible that idea is already.”

“I don’t know Anna. We’ll think of something, don’t worry.” The fall asleep curled together hand in hand.

\---

With warm weather comes a greater demand for ice as everything thaws in Arendelle and so Kristoff is up in the mountains for days at a time, hauling ice back on his sleigh. Meeting Anna is possibly one of the best things that’s ever happened to him, he suddenly has human friends to talk with and they’re both royals. It’s especially nice to be close to Elsa because with her powers finally out of their shell she seems to be able to point out where he’s most likely to find harvestable ice. It saves him time so he can get back to the castle and it makes it easier to make a profit. It’s very nice.

He’s up at a mountain lake that’s actually pretty close to his family. He’s cutting the ice into manageable pieces and thinking that he might swing by for a visit when he sees something out of the corner of his eye. He knows better than to let his eyes stray from the ice and his blade so he waits until he’s finished with that piece of ice to look around a bit. For a minute he thinks he sees something bright blue up in the trees on the edge of the lake but he’s too blinded by the sun to really get a good look in that direction.

He goes back to work, it must have been a trick of the lights. He feels the wind pick up around him but he’s focused on the ice. He does this alone, there’s nobody but Sven there if he falls in or finds another way to hurt himself, he can handle it but he knows by now not to lose his focus on his task. He’s humming a song he’s heard Elsa sing while she works as he stacks ice on the sled. He’ll find a place to camp for the night and head back into town. He’s left Anna and Elsa alone too long and it’s their first trade season with the gates open.

He drops off ice to his buyers on his way back into town and brings his sled up to the back gates on an icy track that Elsa has promised to maintain for him so it’s easier to get his sled in and out of the castle. He’s not expecting the back gate to be guarded, it’s never guarded because hardly anybody goes in and out of it.

The guard nods to him as he goes into the back courtyard to unhook Sven and get him settled in. He hears some people gossiping as he works on getting Sven comfortable and has a terrible feeling. Something must have happened while he was out… it can’t be that bad if nobody’s panicking though. It’s only been a few weeks, he has no idea what sort of trouble could have happened to make everyone tense but not actually cause anything noticeable outside of the castle. All of his buyers seemed perfectly normal, happy for trading season to be open and busy with their own work.

He can’t hear the chatter clear enough for an idea of what’s going on, so he has no idea until one of the stable boys appears at his side, “Good afternoon Master Kristoff.” He holds up a bundle of carrots that he’s brought for Sven and Kristoff smiles at him and he pulls one off and holds it out for the ridiculous reindeer, “I’m glad you’re back. Queen Elsa dn Princess Anna have been upset for a few days now but nobody is sure why. Hopefully you can help make them feel better, Princess Anna always smiles more with you around.” the kid grins at him hopefully and Kristoff can feel a knot of worry grow in his chest.

He smiles back anyway, “Thank you for the carrots, William. I guess I better go find the ladies of the castle.” He reaches to pet Sven’s head, “Can I leave Sven in your hands.” The boy nods, grinning, and goes to find a brush. Carrots and a good brushing will certainly keep Sven happy for awhile. He feels a gust of chilled air rush by him as he walks towards the castle but he’s much too worried to do more than shiver a little and keep moving. If something’s upset the Queen and Anna then it can’t be good.

\----

Jack isn’t really sure why he can’t help himself. Maybe it’s this whole “Guardian” thing, but he can’t stay away from Arendelle. It always felt strange to him, there was something different here. The winters have always felt a little strange and the people always acted strange whenever it snowed. He’d tried a few times to get kids to come out and play and where it worked sometimes outside of the town out in the farmland, it never worked closer to the castle. That’s how he’d found himself in the woods watching a large group of men harvesting ice and how, over the years he’d ended up wandering further and further from Arendelle proper any time that he was there.

He’d felt something strange happen, something like a burst of winter where it didn’t quite fit. He’d planned to investigate but he’d ended up more than a little preoccupied with what he was doing and he’d just made it to Arendelle now. He’d skimmed right past the castle (which seemed friendlier than he remembered) and headed up into the mountains where he was more comfortable. The people outside of the main city were more fun anyway, he always had fun with the kids at the trading post.

That’s how he ends up at the mountain lake, distracted by a long ice harvester. He’s surprised at first to see someone harvesting ice alone, it’s not really a job that someone can easily do alone. He’s watching the guy, who seems to only have a reindeer as a companion, work to cut apart the ice and is amazed at how well he’s managing on his own, he’s even humming happily as he works. Jack is about to move off and go looking for kids when the guy starts talking to his reindeer… and adorably enough talking back to himself as the reindeer. That’s when Jack realizes that the guy isn’t nearly as old as he thought he was. He keeps up a conversation with his Reindeer, who is apparently named Sven and actually does seem to understand the conversation, as he packs up his equipment and the ice on his sled. Jack can’t help but watch the guy as he makes camp for the night and tucks himself next to his reindeer. He mentioned “going back to the girls” so maybe he has sisters or something that Jack can play with. He’s interesting, so maybe he’ll follow in the morning.

Jack wanders off for the night to see what sort of weather is stirring in the mountains and see if he can sense anything like the weird weather that happened last year. He ends up catching up to the guy as he delivers ice on his way back into Arendelle. He’s surprised when he heads for the castle once he’s out of ice, he watches the guy settle Sven in and finally gets a name. Ok, what on Earth is someone who lives in the castle doing out harvesting ice? This is definitely an interesting puzzle, Maybe he’ll stick around for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I hate reading a fic and not getting what I want out of it. So just to be clear. This fic is Kristoff/Jack, Anna/Elsa (Though I'm not yet sure how far I will take it romantically), and the Marriage of convenience tag is referring to Anna/Kristoff.
> 
> I hope I'm not the only one whose interested in seeing Anna and Kristoff be adorably and platonically in love while being romantically in love with other people. Because with this I have SO MANY ideas.


End file.
